


Sharing

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Polygamy, Riding, Sibling Incest, cudding, mention of male pregnancy kink, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the hobbit kink meme prompt of Fíli knows why Kíli is often invited in their Uncle's chamber and, instead of being jelous, it makes him horny because he loves to fuck Kíli after Thorin did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> pure porn and then some cuddling. I have no excuse for this other than I needed to write it because the prompt is fucking hot as hell.

Thorin had called for Kili again tonight.

Fili had been jealous at first at the extra attention Kili had been receiving from their uncle. He had thought Kili was being shown more favor to replace him as the heir to the throne.

He had confronted Kili one night, taking the other by surprise as he was usually asleep when the other returned from his visits. There had been a heated whispered yelling match ending only when Fili lost his temper and shoved his brother into the wall. Fili half expected to be shoved away not a harsh gasp and his brother arching into him.

Kili stared at him fearfully realizing what he had done, neither moved for a long moment. Fili tested in tightening the grip on his brother’s wrists and that was it; they were pressing against each other moaning and plundering each other’s mouths like they were a starving man in need of food.

Clothes had come off quickly as they moved to the bed; the first touch to Kili’s hole was the only thing to make him pause. The younger dwarf shook not looking Fili in the eye as the blonde easily pressed two fingers into the loose, wet hole. He pulled his fingers out knowing right away what was on them. The sudden flash of heat surprised him, made his cock harder than ever before.

He hadn’t said anything just growled and shifted Kili’s legs around his hips and slammed into the already prepared hole. Kili had yelled out in surprise at the suddenness but was soon moaning and clawing at his back. When Kili came with a hoarse yell Fili pumped into him in short quick jabs coming soon after.

They had talked at length after that, and just like everything else, they shared their bodies with each other as well.

They cornered Thorin in his chambers days after, Thorin had said nothing but when a messenger called for Kili to come see Thorin that night Fili’s eyes dilated with lust. So it went Thorin would call on Kili, he would return and though he was embarrassed at first, would explain in detail exactly what uncle did to him at Fili’s request.

Now some seven months later Fili found himself on Kili and his shared bed, leaning against the pillows teasing himself as he waited for Kili to return.

Fili heard light footsteps outside the door, he changed his grip to firm strokes, eyes transfixed on the door as it opened and closed quietly revealing his brother.

Fili’s breath caught, Kili’s eyes were still slightly glazed, a small limp in his step, slightly bow-legged. Thorin had ridden him hard, Fili would do the same.

“Strip.” His voice was quiet but firm, glad that it didn’t crack, his throat was suddenly dry.

He saw Kili take in a quick breath, efficiently removing his clothes till he stood naked.

Fili licked his lips, “Come here, and tell me how your visit with uncle went.” Kili shuddered, walking over to the bed crawling on it till he kneeled over Fili’s groin. The eyes took in Fili’s own clothing, breeches pushed down just enough to free his cock.

“He used the leather restraints tonight.” Fili groaned eyeing Kili’s wrists, seeing the tell-tale reddened skin; “He fingered me forever it seemed,” Fili moved one hand to Kili’s hip pushing till the other lowered himself till Fili was pressed against his brother’s well used hole, “wrapped leather around me so I couldn’t cum.” Fili raised his other hand to grab Kili’s hip and they both groaned as he slid down. Fili loved this the most, sliding into Kili when he was still stretched, lubricated with their uncle’s cum. So dirty.

Kili rotated his hips, making them both gasp, the grip on his hips tightened keeping him still, “What else did he do?” Fili jerked his hips, grinning at the noise Kili made.

“He, he had some new toys. Fucked me into the mattress then put a plug in me to keep his cum inside me and keep me stretched.” He was lifted a few inches then slammed back down causing him to cry out as the process repeated until he was gripping Fili’s shirt, panting and mewling. He fell forward when the fast motion stopped, breathing harsh against his brother’s neck as Fili kept pumping into him with a gentle rhythm.

“I must ask uncle if I can borrow that, I would fuck you all morning, filling you over and over again with my seed until it leaked out of you. Your stomach would be distended with how much cum you had in you, and if you were a woman there would be no doubt you’d be bearing my child.” Kili’s sharp intake at the words made Fili pause and he filed away the information for later, “Only then would I plug you, make you dress and walk around all day with it in you.” Kili made a strangled noise at the image pressing down against the cock inside him.

“I would be sure to tell uncle, have him call for you, he would be glad to add to it.” Their eyes met and Fili was sure his eyes were nothing but a ring of color around black as well.

He grabbed Kili’s hands tight, pinning them to the bed and began thrusting a little harder, hissing through his teeth as Kili met every stroke.

“What else did uncle have you do?” He asked control thinning with every breath.

“After,” a hitched gasped, “After he removed the plug he took me hard then sent me on my way here.”

His control snapped, Fili flipped them maneuvering Kili’s legs over his shoulders then set a hard punishing pace. The kiss was brief and Fili ended it in favor of trailing kisses along his brother’s jaw down his neck to bite and suck at the flesh there.

Kili’s hands wove into his hair, the sting of it being tugged only urging him to bite harder.

Kili came, gasping his name, clenching around him. Fili pumped into him thrice more then came gasping Kili’s name.

Panting was the only sound in the room while they let themselves come down. Fili carefully un-hooked his brother’s legs from his shoulders, lowering them slowly, placing soft kisses on them.

The kiss this time was languid, meant to comfort. Kili grinned at him, Fili unable to do anything else but return it. He nuzzled the bite marks he left, kissing them just as gently.

“Are you sore?” Fili asked running his hands over his brother.

“A little, I just had two brutes take my arse none to gently.” Kili’s grin took the sting out of the words, Fili returned it.

“I can go run you a bath if you’d like.” Fili offered, but Kili shook his head.

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m too tired to move again tonight, I’d fall asleep before I reached the door.” His eyes drooped as if to prove his point.

Fili kissed him again, “Tomorrow then.” He gave a light groan, making himself move to get a rag. He stripped and cleaned himself and his brother quickly, removing cum soaked sheet from under Kili; he grabbed one of the heavy wool blankets, draping it over them after he got Kili laid out beside him. He blew out the candle then, opening his arms for Kili to press against him as they fell asleep.


End file.
